


One time thing, right?

by princessrosberg



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexuality Confusion, confused feelings, idiot boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Caspar and JJ share a moment, which leaves Caspar questioning his feelings for the British boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I started it in January, forgot about it, found it again today after finally watching Laid in America and thought i'd finish it off. I don't know if this is a ship that exists or what they're even called but i ship them and well here, take this garbage with hand jobs and no plot.

“This is just a one time thing right JJ?” 

“Yeah dude yeah, I'm not gay remember?” 

Caspar nods in response at the elder boy, his heart pounding against his chest preventing him from replying. The close proximity doesn't help either; the trailer is  _ ridiculously  _ small and JJ’s entire body is pressing up against Caspar. He can see his own reflection in the mirror opposite - he's still wearing the obnoxious black and white joggers and the equally obnoxious blue patterned jumper. JJ looks worse however, in matching leopard print joggers and jacket, and Caspar has to smile because he still looks adorable, even in ridiculous clothing.  


JJ doesn't say anything else, instead curling his fingers around Caspar's joggers and tugging them down enough to let his cock free. Caspar shuts his eyes in embarrassment, when he sees JJ staring down at his cock, licking his lips as his hand curls around the shaft. 

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought Caspar, especially for a scrawny white boy”

“I swear to god JJ…”  
  
“Just shut up Caspar”  
  
The blonde groans in response when JJ squeezes his hand tight around Caspar’s cock, pulling back the foreskin to swipe his thumb across the leaking tip. Caspar’s teeth sink into his bottom lip - tugging at the soft skin - as his hands fist into the scratchy sheets. A soft ‘fuck’ falls from Caspar’s lips as JJ speeds up his hand movements, curling his wrist every so often, his palm easily gliding across the tight skin. 

Caspar doesn't know how this even happened - they'd been filming for their movie, perfecting scenes and trying not to giggle every minute. JJ had followed him back to his trailer, the pair talking about the next shoot in a few hours before one thing had led to another and now he’s getting a handjob from one of his best friends. 

He’s pulled away from his thoughts for a moment, a cry of pleasure passing his lips at whatever the  _ hell  _ JJ was doing - he’s still too embarrassed to open his eyes and actually accept this happening right now. Caspar bites down on his lip, wills himself to stop whining like a young virgin because he’s most certainly  _ not  _ a virgin; or that’s what he’ll say if JJ asks anyway. 

“Caspar, look at me”

He’s never heard JJ sound so soft and it’s quite a nice surprise, compared to the shouting and screaming he’s used to anyway. Caspar reluctantly flutters his eyes open, still too embarrassed to actually  _ look  _ at JJ, but that’s okay, because JJ uses his free hand to force Caspar’s gaze to lock with his own. 

It doesn’t stay like that for long however, JJ presses their lips together and Caspar can close his eyes again and pretend that he’s not currently snogging  _ and  _ getting a hand job from a guy; especially since they’re both incredibly straight, right? He’s had a couple hand jobs in the past, Gaby was always good with her soft and delicate touches, Joe was a little rougher but  _ so  _ familiar, but he’s never had something as good as  _ this  _ before. 

His fingers claw against the scratchy sheets, trying to grasp onto something that will help him through these feelings. He settles with curling his hands around JJ’s jacket, bunching the material between his fists as JJ continues to work his hand glorious across his cock, to kiss away the whimpers and cries from his mouth. 

He’s so close already, and it’s barely been a few minutes - which is pretty bad, because if he can’t last longer than 5 minutes at the age of 21 what hope was there for him when he  _ finally  _ got to fuck someone? But he’s with JJ, and everything has always been so easy with the older boy, so Caspar doesn’t fight it. 

He jolts slightly underneath JJ’s touches, his head drops back against the wall, back arching as he comes into his friend’s hand. It’s one of the best orgasms he’s ever experienced, feeling almost dazed at the sensation and his entire body shaking as he slowly comes down from his high. Soft whimpers still fall from Caspar’s lips; JJ’s hand is still slowly rubbing against his softening cock, the come making his movements slick and smooth and if he carries on Caspar is pretty sure he could come again. 

But now his senses are back, now he knows what the two have just done he wants to disappear and never set foot on this earth again. It’s embarrassing; he’s not  _ fucking gay.  _ He’s sure of it, it’s just an experimental phase or whatever they called it. Caspar still can’t open his eyes, still can’t accept this-

“Well dude, i’ll see you in an hour, don’t get too hard thinking about me”

JJ’s voice cuts through the silence, the same humour and teasing tone is still there, everything is still normal between the two of them; or on JJ’s side anyway. Caspar doesn’t say anything, he waits until he hears JJ move, hears the door shut behind him and only  _ then  _ can he open his eyes.  
  
He’s met with his own reflection - flushed cheeks, swollen lips, his joggers stained with his own come. Caspar drops his head against the wall and sighs in frustration; he is so  _ fucked.  _


End file.
